Balto 4: Man's Best Friend
by PvtPavel
Summary: My own story about Balto learning how to talk like a human, and him finding out what happened to his pup, Dingo. Takes place directly after Wings of Change. I hope a movie can be made on this story and it sequel: "Balto 5: Breaking the Time Barrier" :D. I do not own the characters and rights to Balto and its trademarks. This is just a work of fan fiction.
1. Sunday

Balto's Boat, Nome, Alaska, 1112 hours, Sunday April 15, 1928.

It had just been a beautiful morning when Balto woke up from his boat, stretching his legs over the planks underneath him, then tilting his head to yawn. He shook himself and then hopped out of his boat, into the melting snow at the beach. It is Sunday, so Balto headed to Nome's church, to listen to humans speak, so he can learn how to just like them. He sprung his legs, facing his head to it, because the church tower was so high it is like a beacon to him.

He usually goes on a flight with Duke on his "Balto Flyer," but on Sundays Duke attends church. That usually keeps Balto waiting outside for his morning flight. Once he was waiting at the left side of the church's main entrance, outside of the large glass windows of the church, he was able to hear the pastor speaking through the glass. Balto got an idea. He wanted to learn how to speak like how a human does. Barely any dogs were able to barely speak with humans, even though he asked himself, what are the odds? So when the pastor was speaking, Balto didn't feel like moving his mouth at all. He didn't want to interrupt the Sunday service and then make a lot of attention. So he just stretched out his legs, and made another yawn, and took a small nap, like how a few church patrons really wanted to, but their parents were there to make sure they were listening, eyes open, no slouching.

Later the pastor asked everyone to stand up because they were going to sing another song. As the church was singing, that woke Balto up, and that's when he felt like he was going to sing with them because the session has nearly ended, so he won't worry about interrupting. Balto opened his snout, trying to sing, let alone talk, but he just kept howling! He felt like nothing but a howler! but he knew that's how to start off. Back in this time, they didn't have projectors to show the carol lyrics on, so everyone depended on books. Balto didn't have one so he only just repeated after the humans. During the last line of the song, Balto said the last line 1/4 like how the humans did! He felt so accomplished, but that does not end there. From behind Balto, past the wall came Jenna, who is also waiting outside the church for Rosy. She came in with a chuckle, sounding like "Mphm-m-mhey! Balto! I heard your notable singing this morning! Are you just waiting for Duke?" Balto looked behind her, fancying up a smile, ready to say (in dog language) "Nope! I'm also waiting for you." then he gave her a light nuzzle. She layed down next to his laying body that's fully on the ground. Balto said, staring at the patrons leaving the building, "I figured you're waiting for Rosy." She replied with a little grin. "Exact as you are!" Then Balto figured he wanted to tell Jenna about his idea.

He said "Hey Jenna, I figured I want to learn how to speak like how humans do." Jenna broke into laughter, laying her back on the ground with her eyes shut and then she gave Balto a Noogie with the bottom of her paw. She then said "Balto, very funny." Balto thought she saw this idea in a negative way, trying to tell him that this will defy the laws of common logic. So he barged in saying "What's wrong with that?" Then she said "Uh, nothing. I just picture you being like Muk having to translate everything Luk says!" then she rolled on the floor laughing again. That gave Balto lots of ideas crawling into his head. He'd be able to be a talking dog! He could tell the humans precisely what he wants, and he can tell the humans what the other dogs want too! He'd be going all over the town, showing the humans how awesome it is to have at least one talking dog! Beautiful!

"Baa-ll-to-o-o!" echoed a young female voice. "Balto!" Balto woke up finding out that was Rosy wondering how he could enter la-la-land so easily! She asked "Balto! before you go on a flight with Duke, how about we go and play some fetch?" Balto barked back, knowing that this won't be any game, this will be a test.

Tune in for chapter 2!


	2. Skill building

Alleyways of Nome, Alaska, 1207 hours, Sunday April 15, 1928

So we now know that Balto wants to learn how to talk like a human, so he goes with Rosy and Jenna to a field to play some fetch with a few sticks. This is the time for Balto to test to see if Rosy can understand him.

Rosy hammered a stick for Balto to catch, he sprung his legs, opened his jaw, and tilted his head sideways to catch it in its vertical rotation. He gave it back making a typical content face a dog makes. She said "Good catch, Balto!" Balto felt like he should really start right away, so he tried to repeat what Rosy just said, only saying _"Rwyoor rwazhe wrardo!" _He sounded a lot like Mickey Mouse. Balto felt pretty embarrassed. If he was a human, he would've blushed because he would make so much attention. But instead, Balto felt lucky being a dog because he can't blush due to fur covering his head. But he did pop a grin with his sharp teeth. Rosy giggled and replied, "Hey Balto did you just repeat what I just said?" Jenna did multiple barrel rolls on the ground due to laughter. Balto needed to do this, becuase he has gotten himself into the point of no return. He replied, _"Rwyeah!" _trying to say "yeah." Rosy laughed too! She said, "Balto, you're so funny!" he replied, _"Wraiy wam?" _[I am?] while tilting his head. Rosy gasped and screamed lightly in amuzement! Balto made a nice Rave Face. Rosy said, giving him a hug "Balto if you can talk you are so cool!" He replied _"Wrang roo." _[Thank you.] Rosie knew exactly what he said, then said "You're welcome!" Balto let go, then Rosie called for Jenna to go home for lunch. Balto pictured the entire scene of Rosy telling her parents all about him being able to talk.

Balto just mobilized himself from the park he was in and ran back behind the church where Duke usually parks his plane. Duke was waiting patiently. Once Balto made it to Duke's plane, sticking his tongue out with a typical Dog smile, Duke said "Hey Boy!" but this time, Balto had the chance to reply. _"Rwey! Rwoog!" _[Hey! Duke!] he said. Duke gasped in astonishment! He never heard anything in his life! He replied "Balto? Did you just say 'Hey Duke' to me?" then he replied _"Oh wyah! zrum ray aeim ruwwa zmeeg wrigue one!" _[Oh yeah! Some day I'm gonna speak like one!] Duke replied back gasping, "Balto! How do you do this?!" he replied _"Zhuzd a worgue wirh vocar chords" _[Just a work with vocal chords.] Balto gasped in amuzement because he's getting better at speaking! Duke replied, with his jaw dropped, arching his arms at Balto's shoulders, saying "Balto! You saved Nome, Saved Me, Flew with me, and now you're learning how to speak! I swear to everything," Duke cracked a vain grin, "You, Are, A Magic Dog!" Balto felt conceited in a negative way. Those words made him feel like he just became the centre of the universe. He wanted to do this no more. All he wanted was another flight. _"Uh, Dwoog, cwan we zhuzt vely row?" _[Uh, Duke, can we just fly now?] Duke replied with a grin, "Anything for the world's most special dog." Balto walked annoyed with Duke into the "Balto Flyer."

Once Duke took off, Balto howled goodbye to Kodi down below, on his way to deliver the mail from Nome to White Mountain. Balto also looked around and saw his son, Dingo appearing to be lured into a small cargo ship. Balto was puzzled. Later we find out that the ship raised its anchor, and then set sail into the pacific ocean! Balto howled out for Dingo, but Dingo could only howl back! "What's wrong, boy?" asked Duke. Balto tried his best to speak to Duke, saying, _"Doog! Wmye son is in dad cargo ship!" _[Duke! My son is in that cargo ship!] Duke replied "Your son? isn't he in the mail team? What was he doing on a cargo ship?" Balto facepawed. Then he said _"Wro! My oder son!" _[No! My other son!] "Looks like we are going to have to rescue him!" replied Duke. So then Duke yawed the plane around to the direction the ship was going, but the ship overran them, and they couldn't make it. So Duke just told Balto "Listen, how about I go have lunch and you can tell the dogs the news." Duke turned the plane around and landed back in nome.


	3. Spreading the news

Behind Nome Church, Alaska, 1256 hours, Sunday April 15, 1928

In chapter 2, Dingo was shipped into the pacific ocean... We now join Balto and Duke to go and rescue him.

Duke landed the Balto Flyer, then Balto launched out of the plane, using Duke's face as a launch pad. Once he ran all across town to Rosy's house to tell Jenna, she was there in the shed when Balto came in to tell her what happened. Jenna noticed him opening the door panting, and panting. She said, "Hey Balto, have you seen Dingo?" Balto replied, "Dingo, has been, shipped!" Jenna got surprised. "What?" she replied. "I was on Duke's plane, then I saw Dingo lured on to a ship for some wierd reason, and then the ship, set sail into, the pacific ocean!" Jenna drasticly said "My puppy!" then she snorted at Balto, "What happened to him? Is the trying to run away? If so, what happened?" "I'm pretty sure he was just lured by the smell of minks." replied Balto. "Mmm. Minks!" said Jenna. "I hope you find him and bring him back. I do not want another pup at a 'new home.'" "I will do my best." said Balto, as he was on his way out.

Balto went back to his boat, and had some lunch there. Boris was already there and then Balto had to tell him where he was heading off to. "Hey Boris," said Balto. "Hey, Balto" replied Boris. "One of my pups, Dingo has been lured onto a cargo ship that's going into the Pacific Ocean." "What was that pup up to now?" questioned Boris. "So you said Pacific ocean? maybe he's heading to the Soviet Union, my birthplace!" "Probably." said Balto, cracking a smile. "Hey, why not you come with me and Duke to go find him, you can lead us around!" Boris cracked a grin. "Heh! I have not been in the Soviet Union for over ten years! and how will I get Duke to understand if neither of us talk?" Balto got his human tongue fired up. _"Recruz I'm rerning how do shpeek hlike a human!" _[Because I'm learning how to speak like a human!] he said. "Whoa! Balto! How do you do this? Why didn't you tell me dis before? Let's go!" announced Boris. _"Rwarright!" _[Alright!] said Balto as they ran to Duke's bushplane.

Just as they left, Muk and Luk were looking for Boris, becuase they wanted to play another game of "Smosh." Luk was saying things, with Muk replying "He should be here! Why isn't he? No, Luk! That's ridiculous! of course he loves us! That was a month ago Luk! Uncle Boris meant 40 or 50 minutes!" Just then, Stella came flying to ask them where Boris is. "Hey boys, have you seen Boris?" Muk replied, "I was just talking to Luk about that, I'm sure he's someplace, he thinks he doesn't want to see us." "Why would that be?" asked Stella. "Because we love playing 'Smosh' with him, and that makes him very angry." Luk told Muk that they could just play smosh with Stella instead. "Genius Luk! Why not we play smosh with Stella instead? Let Uncle Boris miss out!" replied Muk. "What?" asked Stella. Muk and Luk were already at the pond near Balto's boat. "How does this work out?" asked Stella as she was flying to the pond. "Maximum velocity!" said Muk. "One!' said Muk as Luk was readying his Launch into the pond. "Two!" "Boys?-" asked Stella before Muk said, "Three!" Luk launched himself into the pond while Stella honked in shock and flew away. Luk whined, then Muk said "Why didn't she want to play with us, Luk? Yes I know Uncle Boris is coming soon."

Meanwhile in town, Duke went to the town hall to let the mayor know where him and Balto are heading off to. Then he walked to his bushplane, and then Balto rendezvoused with him there. "It's time to go, boy!" said Duke. _"Rezh go!" _[Let's go!] said Balto, with Boris following. Balto and Duke hopped into the cockpit while Boris fitted himself into the cargo trunk. "Because you can talk now, we have two brains, Balto." said Duke as he was taxiing.

They took off, and then what happens to Dingo later on will come soon,


	4. Long Voyage

Before Balto and Duke took off to find Dingo, we find out what happened to him.

Cargo Ship heading to Kamchatka, Pacific Ocean, 1302 hours, Sunday April 15, 1928

On the small cargo ship, which really felt large for Dingo, he regretted following the irresistable smell of minks. He is now on a large deck with a shipload of crates, and sailors sweeping the deck. He can only imagine what would happen if he is spotted on the ship. So he hid in one of the open crates, and wondered to himself, "I'm just gonna make a big commotion. Dad will go look everywhere to find me, and then Mom wouldn't let me go free running anymore! This cannot be much worse. I can swim, but I don't want to because the water is freezing, and it's too long of a distance as it is. I will just wait until they deliver me to this new world... that doesn't think I'm part wolf at all! Yes, Dingo! You're heading to paradice! Just enjoy the ride, and you'll be just fine." Then Dingo slept in his crate.

Dingo felt like his life took forever as the sailors said the ship is going to travel on the sea for over five days! The ship was going at such a slow speed he could do nothing! He just stayed in his crate and got bored out of his head. When he needed to feed himself, he had to steal from below the deck. But then, he just lost his marbles, and wept on top of the deck. (It's a good plan :D .) A few of the sailors saw him very sad and lonely on the deck, very hungry and extremely bored. So they brought him below the deck to have some food and some water, and immediately, he felt better! :D

Cargo Ship, Kamchatka docks, Soviet Union, 1358 hours, Thursday April 19, 1928

Five days have past until they finally made it into a small town in the Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia, for Dingo to find his new world. As the ship docked, Dingo made it off, and right ahead of him was a brand new looking town with lots of people, and with lots of dogs! Dingo walked pretty slowly becuase he didn't want to do anything stupid. But immediately a dog saw him, and some of the others did too, then there was complete silence for five seconds. After that, the dogs all came to Dingo to welcome him, and Dingo was puzzled. All of the villagers came too to find him and they welcomed him too! saying lots of stuff in Russian which Dingo did not understand, and then, one of the dogs (good thing dogs speak one language) told him, "Why not you go and see our top dog?" Dingo did not answer as they led him there.

Once he made it, there in front of him was Steele, Balto's arch nemesis. Dingo never knew he was Steele, so he just walked up to him while Steele was wondering about something while seeing Dingo... Dingo asked "What's wrong?" Then immediately a picture of Jenna came into Steele's mind, then Steele flattened his mouth, exhaling. Dingo just started off the conversation. "Hello... Sir. My name is Dingo... I'm from Nome, Alaska." Steele decided to get to the point. "Ah. Dingo. Pleased to meet you, Dingo. How are your parents?" Dingo was puzzled. "They're ok. Why did you ask that?" he asked. "Because I too am from Nome. If I am good with names, is your mother Jenna?" replied Steele. "How did you know that?" asked Dingo. "Well, lemme tell you, boy, your mother Jenna, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on back in my day." told Steele. Dingo laughed, grinning, "Pssht. I beg to differ." Then Steele's girlfriend popped up, saying "What did you say? Who's the beautiful one?" Steele replied, "Oh you are, pumpkin!" Then he kissed her. "Get a room." said Dingo. Steele told his girlfriend "Oh pumpkin I have some business to do here I'll catch a few sticks this evening." Then she left.

Steele said to Dingo "Where was I? oh right, Jenna. She was so pretty she looked like a slice of red velvet cak-" Then he immediately knew he shouldn't sound like a serial killer. "she looked like a rose, and she was my entire life. I did everything I can to please her and make her feel good. But then, that wolfdog came in, BALTO! He ruined my entire life!" Dingo barged in, "That's my Dad!" Steele said "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" then he punched the ground a few times. Dingo said "Dude, do you need to see a vet?" Steele continued with his story. "I'm so sorry. I just will quickly explain this to you. Alright. So I tried to ask Jenna out and offer her anything I could! I was too late when I wanted to celebrate with her for me winning the sled race, offering her bones, she just rejected me! Balto just minutes earlier impressed her becuase of his wolfy rape face! I still can remember it to this day! Then later that night I came with some sausages, she was with Balto, and she pretended to accept, while she lured me to a burning furnace door! She burned my heinie so hard! Then the next day she scholded me! I really felt like life was over!"

"Wow." said Dingo. "I never thought you saw my parents that way." Steele continued, "I had to go rescue some medicine for many of Nome's kids including her owner, Rosy." "My village always talks about that." barged Dingo. Steele continued, "I got bombarded by a snowstorm and me and my entire sled team got pushed down a large icy slope! I thought I couldn't do anyhing anymore! But just days later, Balto came in with Jenna's bandana and he so badly wanted to take the medicine and take my spot as lead dog! He then lured me off a terrible cliff which I bumped down many times while I accidently ripped off his bandana! I was so hurt I felt like I nearly died! And then-" Steele had to think of what to say next. He didn't want to tell Dingo that he was redirecting Balto and the team to their death just so he could snack on Jenna. "Balto... Took the most dangerous route possible! He nearly fell off a cliff, which seconds later, he did! And with the medicine which fell off the sled! After seeing all the snow get rushed into his mouth, and into this body, I thought he died! So I made it back to Nome, using his tree marks going back home, and then I made it!

"Wow. My dad never told the story like that. I never knew that you've been through all that." said Dingo. Steele continued, "I made it back to town, tried to tell everyone they couldn't make it, and that Balto asked me to take care of Jenna, (I gave her his bandana for some proof.) She was deeply crying, knowing that she's going to have to forget about the wolf she loves, then she loved him so much she told right in my face with that extremely large wrinkle under her eyebrow-" Dingo laughed and said, "Yup, she has that alright!" Steele continued, "She said 'You're lying!' I was speechless. Then I knew she needed a little time. So I had to snack on a couple of other dogs named Dixie and Sylvie, which were extreme fans of me. So I thought, 'Who needs Jenna?' And If I stopped her, you never would've been born! So I told my story of how I was able to make it back to Nome to Dixie and Sylive, then when Balto did make it back, I couldn't know how, Dixie told me, 'Steele, you are positively Dis-posable!' Then she slapped the bone out of my paw, and Everyone growled at me and left me! I was hated and nobody loved me! I was abandoned at that shed with tears coming out of my eyes. I knew my only place left was to be a lead dog on my sled team! But the other dogs didn't like having me around, and then, my mushers thought I was getting too slow, so they retired me!"

Dingo immediately saw large tears coming out of Steele's eyes. "Whoa." he said. "Then, I was just treated in the entire town like a stray dog! Nobody wanted me! Nobody cared for me! I felt like climbing up Nome's church, making a leap of faith! I didn't want to live in this vessel anymore!" He sobbed loudly. "So I hopped... onto a cargo ship. Where I knew that my life wasn't over! The sailors on the ship saw me weeping like a baby! So they fed me!" Dingo Barged, "Hey! That's exactly happened to me!" "And That's where I felt better. I knew that even though Nome was Balto's heaven, with the dog he loves, and with amazing pups like you, and with a sled team to work for, On this ship was my mini heaven. The sailors cared for me, fed me, comforted me, I felt so good. Then I came to this town, and real heaven came in, the entire town welcomed me, they loved me, and I grew talent, and became the top dog." Steele wiped his tear with his paw, cracking a smile under his teary face. Dingo said as Steele finished his story, "I'm so sorry what you've been through. I'm so glad to see you're happy now." Dingo layed down beside Steele, Steele replied, laying next to him, "I'm so glad you came to join me. We will together have an amazing life here in the Soviet Union! We will forget all about that silly Nome hamlet! Whoa, after this entire story I told you, I didn't introduce myself, you can call me Uncle Steele." Dingo replied "Oh-kay." Then he nuzzled him.

We will rejoin Balto and Duke in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	5. Through the tall trees

Nome Alaska, 1006 hours, Tuesday April 17, 1928

Back to Balto and Duke, they didn't embark on the journey until a couple days because Duke had some business to work on. But once the day came, they took off. as they took off, They had to wait over ten hours to get to their location.

Becuase Dingo's cargo ship goes at a much slower speed, they would've catched up to him by now, but instead the ship turned south, while Balto & Duke still headed west. All that was underneath them in their ten hour flight was just water, ice, and water. On the plane Balto, Duke, and Boris had some snacks, and they talked during the flight, while Duke was teaching Balto how to speak better. Balto was improving, and he is still getting better!

Nine hours later, they finally made it to some land, but just then, Duke started to run out of fuel! He had to land the plane immediately otherwise there is absolutely no way to make it back to Nome. So he found a small piece of empty land at the shoreline, where they had to safely land. They did, even though Summer is coming fast, and the snow is completely slush now. All three of them dismounted, on their way to look for Dingo.

They had lots of time because they made it to the Kamchatka peninsula before the ship did, but even so, they're at the wrong city. So they have to spend two days of walking through the soviet wilderness, trying to look for Dingo, or the city he was shipped to. Balto remembered best that the ship turned southward into the lower part of the peninsula. He told Duke that in his primitive "Mickey Mouse" voice. So they embark into going south. The lower down they go, the hotter it gets. All three were bored out of their lives because there were just trees and no cities. Nothing to do, but stuff to talk about. So they talked and Balto learned to speak better, and to wind down on his Mickey Mouse voice, and to sound more like a human.

Duke heard a howl from a wolf, he got timid. He said "Balto, wolves. We have to run before they see us." Balto replied "Ahh forget it!" But just seconds later, he heard a young female voice say "Papa?" Balto immediately knew that was Aleu, his wolflike daughter, he has come to visit her new home! So he shouted (in dog,) "Aleu!" Then Aleu came dashing to Balto with the same face Jenna made when Balto won the mail race. Balto saw that she was really Aleu, and then he made a Rave Face as he was approaching her. Boris yelled "Aleu!" Then Aleu made it to Balto giving him a nuzzle, after not seeing him for over a year. "I never knew I'd find you!" said Balto. "Mean either! I'm surprised to see youse!" replied Aleu. She saw Boris, with him, then she yelled "Uncle Boris!" and then gave him a nuzzle. "Balto what's going on?" asked Duke. "This is my daughter." he replied. Aleu was stunned to hear her father talk to humans!

Duke replied. "Oh! why didn't you tell me this before?" Balto replied "Don't worry she's friendly." Then she came up to Duke, and duke patted her on the head. "Hey Aleu," asked Balto, "We're here to look for your brother, Dingo. Can you help us?" Aleu replied, "I need to ask my pack first. They seem like they're free." Aleu ran back to her wolf pack, while Balto explained to Duke about why she had to go with this wolf pack instead of with humans in town. He also explained that ever since she was a pup she wanted to be adopted by humans and be a good dog, but they didn't want her because they think she'll be aggresive like how wolves are known to be. She didn't mean to be a bad wolf, she wanted to just have a human. Balto finally told Duke that he knows Aleu's wolf pack and that they could help them on their mission. Just as they ended Aleu came in with her pack, and she said "They were very bored too. Maybe it's best that we go." Balto told Boris to head back to the plane and guard it while he and the pack look for Dingo. After a few questions, Boris obeyed. He headed back to the plane. Balto relayed the information to Duke because he couldn't understand Aleu speaking in dog. "Looks like we go." said Duke.

To be continued...


	6. The Final Avalanche

The forests of Kamchatka, Soviet Union, 1302 hours, Friday April 20, 1928

Balto, Duke, Aleu and co. were bored out of their lives, and Balto had to keep convincing Duke to not feel any more tired. They had to sleep days in the forest, in a nearby cave or something, and the wolf pack had to be Duke's blanket. But they decided to climb up a mountain that the plane was right ahead of, to get a view from higher ground. As they were climbing up, one of the wolves wagged its tail in front of Duke's nose, causing him to sneeze. After he sneezed loudly, both him and everyone heard crumbling sounds. As it got louder, Balto and Duke yelled "Avalanche!" then they ran down the mountain as fast as they could, and it was a huge downhill! Aleu's wolf pack ran to a small hole near the trees while Balto, Duke, and Aleu were left to running.

Snow was running fast down the mountain, causing Balto to make a risky choice! He pushed down Duke with his paws, Duke was sliding down the mountain head first, then Balto and Aleu jumped on his back! "Ba-a-a-ll-!" Duke yelled, while slushy snow went pouring in his mouth. He was forced to chew it :3. "Careful, Papa!" exclaimed Aleu. She knew that if Balto doesn't dodge any rocks or trees, Duke is going to take casualties! The more they were sliding, the faster they were making it down the mountain! Behind them in their trail was just pure grass, (with a moderately large snowball,) becuase they're clearing the last pieces of snow for the season. Aleu clumb over her father's back, and right coming down below, is any skiier's worst nightmare. "Papa!" she exclaimed. "What?" Balto replied. "There is a cliff going to the ground!" she yelled. Balto didn't see it until five seconds, then his jaw dropped. The avalanche started to end, as they do make the jump off the cliff. Balto and Aleu held tight on each other because they're dismounting from Duke's back.

The jump was furious, though the cliff wasn't so large. It was only two and a half metres high. Duke sprung his legs that were from behind him to go before him, then he furiously landed on his heinie, hurting himself so badly on the slush ground. Balto and his daughter splashed into a nearby stream. The last of the slush snowball covered the injured Duke all over. Aleu was the first to leave the stream, pulling her father out of the water with her teeth. "Papa! Duke!" she exclaimed. Balto didn't answer as he remained on the ground waking up from the impact. Aleu ran to Duke's accident site, digging the slush off of his body. She made it to his face, his eyes were shut, but he didn't move. He was knocked unconscious from the impact, then the snow covering him. "Aleu!" yelled Balto. "Papa! He's hurt bad and he's unresponsive!" An afraid Balto came in to investigate. He tried giving his face a lick like how he did earlier, but he still didn't reply. "Is he dead?" asked a sobbing Aleu. "No. He probably just needs warmth. Come on." replied her father. As he turned around, carrying the unconscious Duke, just twenty five metres away to their left was a village! Balto grew some joy, and so did his daughter!

They ran to that village, carrying Duke above their backs, and then even though Balto had some doubt that this was even where Dingo was shipped, they made it into the small long village from the right side, (left from the docks,) Balto howled for Dingo. Aleu layed Duke against a house wall while Dingo, in the village on the streets, getting massages from local dogs, yelled "Papa!" then his hind paws shoveled into the slush underneath him and scooped it into Steele's face, behind him. Dingo ran to his father and his father ran to him. "Dingo!" Balto shouted. Aleu behind him was pretty stunned to see her brother so aged right now! Finally, the father and son nuzzled each other, and Balto said, "Let's get you home." "Actually Papa," replied Dingo, "I feel like I want to introduce you to my village and my friends!" Dingo notices his sister right behind Balto. "Aleu?" he asked. "Dingo?" she replied, "Whoa you look so different!" "You look exactly the same!" replied Dingo. "It's because I don't drink milk with artificial growth hormones! I didn't even drink milk for a year and a half now!" she replied. "Whatever." he replied, "hey, Papa has been telling me that you've went to a new home. Where really was it? here?" "Yeah, I actually joined a wolf pack for a year and a half now, but I somehow can't find them right now. I hope they didn't get buried from the avalanche." she replied. "Whoa! Youse had an avalanche?" he replied until he heard his father growling with his "uncle."

"What have you done to my son?" growled Balto to Steele. "Stay away from me wolfdog! You had no right to just barge into my life and take EVERYTHING SPECIAL FROM ME!" Steele growled back. "Its what you deserve for trying to kill me, your musher, your friends and worst, THE MEDICINE! All for what? JENNA?!" growled Balto angrily. "Papa! Uncle Steele! Knock this off!" barged Dingo, "Papa, what's going on?" asked Aleu. "None of your business, pups. This is adult stuff!" replied her father. "Papa! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm three years old and I never was since I was a year old!" "Yeah, pops!" barged Steele. "Silence you half-wit!" barked Balto angrily at him. "Papa! You have no right to call Uncle Steele such a name! You never knew what he's been through!" barged Dingo. "Dingo! Leave! I don't want you hurt any longer by this nincompoop!" replied his father. "He was just trying to live a normal life and all you did was ruin it for him! I cannot call you my father anymore for all of what he's been through!" barked Dingo. Aleu gasped because she never heard her brother so rebellious! Many of the local dogs came in scared because their top dog is being threatened! "HOW DARE YOU BRAINWASH MY SON!" barked Balto to Steele very harshly, with his eyes fully red, and with his vocal chords ripping up! "PAPA!" barked Dingo furiously. "This mother shagger is mine! Stand back!" yelled Balto to his son, then he quarreled with Steele furiously, while the local dogs came in to try to stop the commotion.

Most of the village humans were in stores and markets trying to protest about high food prices in the nation, until the loud sounds of dog barkings got their attention. As a big pack of villagers came from the store, Balto and Steele stopped fighting, very injured, and very tired. The villagers came to the rescue and brought both poor animals to the vet, while the local dogs came to Dingo and Aleu to comfort them.

In the vet, Balto and Steele, woke up from their stretchers, then they didn't cause a huge commotion, but they were barking to each other, not too louly though, "Oh way to go, wolfdog. If you didn't have to get Jenna laid and give birth to Bingo-" "Dingo!" replied Balto. "Then you wouldnt've even been here. See! Problem solved! Dingo, whatever the heck he's named, would've been a much stronger pup if I was his father!" replied Steele. "You had to make things complicated." replied Balto. then they growled on their stretchers with nurses trying to break them up. The vet came in, and gave them medical assistance, and then they were to sleep in the clinic for a night.

To be continued...


	7. The Escape Extravaganza

Nome, Alaska, 0921 hours, Saturday April 21st, 1928.

Jenna just woke up from her sleep as she left Rosy's window, to see what's in the newspaper. Many of the local dogs were awake and they were concerned. The paper is showing about a crisis in the Kamchatka peninsula, where Jenna's son and husband is right now! "Oh no! Balto! Dingo!" exclaimed Jenna, staring at the paper for what seemed to be an entire hour.

Village in Kamchatka, Soviet Union, 1314 hours, Saturday April 21st, 1928.

Steele and Balto had just been patched up after the commotion they couldn't counterbalance. Balto's pups, Dingo and Aleu were waiting outside and they reunited with them, until right beside them is a view of angry people outside of their homes shouting things in Russian which only Steele can understand. Steele relayed the information to them, "Guys, the Soviet army is here to control the people after the inflation of nececeity prices and unemployment rate." "What's gonna happen now?" asked a curious Aleu. "I'm not sure, but It's going to be more than trouble! The soviet government is currently funding for military equipment, and they're printing a crud load of rubbles!" said Steele. "What are those?" asked Aleu. "They're the currency here." replied Steele. "People can no longer buy food or anything due to massive prices! People are losing their jobs, and unemployment is falling like an anvil!"

Up the road to their left, Soldiers were armed, and villagers were holding signs for protest, shouting, and shouting. After like fifteen minutes, the villagers lost it, and then they started throwing random objects at the soldiers. Balto announced, "Pups, we have to get out of here!" "Should we take the fast but dangerous way, or the slow but boring way?" asked Aleu. The fast way was a very long road filled with other villages that was heading to the mountain that they just slid down from the avalanche. It is currently a very dangerous route. "Obvious," said Balto. They walked back the way they came until the path was blocked by torn trees that accidentally got lit up in flames. "Alright. Let's go through the fast way!" said Aleu. Balto inhaled, "Alright... We go." Then all four of them ran across the road, running through all the violence and the fights!

Steele, Balto, and his pups ran as fast as their life as incinerating buildings surround them due to protesters with torches getting shot, burning the place while they're going through the middle of the roads, dodging everything, going through people's legs, tripping them! "What have I done!" asked Aleu. "I will decide your punishment on a full scale, my baby!" said Balto to Aleu. Steele grinned.

Balto, Dingo, and Aleu find a train going their direction from their right. The tracks are blocked by a fence. "Don't worry guys!" said Balto, "We can make it!" They kept running so that the train doesn't outrun them, but they have to climb that fence fast otherwise they miss it! Dingo finds a balcony with a staircase of a house which isn't burning to his right that can lead them over the fence! "Guys! Climb the stairs! We can get over the fence!" "Good Idea, Bingo!" replied Steele. "Dingo." said Dingo. They were hitting their large paws on the stairs like a hummingbird as they were climbing! The train is dead ahead if they jump off the balcony which takes them to the other side of the fence.

The train was going much faster than they were, so the dogs had no time to waste! As they neared the caboose of the train, Balto said "Now!" and he jumped onto a ladder leading to the roof of the caboose. Then jumped Steele, Aleu, and finally, Dingo. All their energy felt drained as they finally made it to the roof. "Yes!" said Aleu as all of them made it. "I knew we can do this! What did she tell ya'?" said Dingo. All of them relaxed on the caboose roof, enjoying the ride and the sound of the train moving. But Steele walked to the front of the roof.

Just a minute later, it appears that their train was going over a wooden truss bridge, which just after they made it on the bridge, a grenade exploded right behind the caboose on the part of the bridge they boarded on! Balto quickly woke up his pups before they get tipped over! Half of the train made it off the bridge wreckage slipping Balto and his pups off the train because it was icy slippery! They fall off, while Steele managed to act fast and jump over all the coaches to the steam engine pulling the train! He pushed with his medium paws as hard as he could down on the engine roof! The added weight helped the front half of the train pull the back half back on the tracks. Steele's destiny awaits on the railroad after the bridge that was no more.

Balto, Aleu, and Dingo were falling out of the foggy sky expecting not to survive the terrorizing impact! So they all held paws with each other, barking their last barks, filling their eyes with tears, until...

A big river with a pool large enough to catch Balto and his pups caught them, then the current was leading them down the mountain, and down a few waterfalls. That was what was able to catch Balto and his pups so they don't take casualties hitting the ground so hard.

When they finally made it down, Duke's plane was right there. just 15 metres away from them! Dingo pulls the last that his legs can, and so does Aleu. They were speechless to find Boris at the plane and with Duke there too! They completely forgot about him in the village when they left him at a house! Balto hopped into the pilot seat, while Dingo & Aleu went into the cargo spot. Boris makes it and joins Aleu & Dingo in the cargo spot. "Uncle Boris!" they said giving him a nuzzle.

Balto puts on Duke's goggles, and said, "Ok, Balto. You can do this. This will defy the laws of common logic, but it's your strongest trait!" After flying with Duke many times, he starts the plane up and lifts off! Aleu looks down at her paws, finding out she's going back to her real home. Nome. Duke wakes up after hearing the sound of his plane in real life. He cannot believe his eyes or ears. "Balto?" he said "Are you flying my plane? How?" Balto just winks back until the plane finally runs out of fuel and becomes a silent glider. Balto has to land someplace and get his exhausted team back to Nome without swimming.

A small cargo ship shows up. Balto said, "We can land in that cargo ship! I think there's enough room to land!" Balto lands his crippled team onto it, trying to find the spot where the plane needs the least friction to land. The skis drag on the ship deck until they finally make a stop. Balto and his pups fall asleep while Duke wakes up keeping a watch over his plane. He sees a couple of sailors and thinks about an idea. "Hey! Over here! Can youse lend us some fuel?" the sailors notice him, and then they run below deck to find some spare jet fuel. The sailors come back to deck holding a jug. "Here you go!" one says. He filled the tank with fuel. They give him enough to get back to nome, and then the plane taxis from the ship deck and takes off from the water.

Duke wakes Balto up hours later, telling him to "make an intro" while he makes it back to Nome showing the Nomeites how he can defy logic.

Balto's Boat, Nome, Alaska, 2153 hours, Saturday April 21st, 1928.

Jenna, very depressed makes it with Mel & Dipsy to Balto's boat, where Muk & Luk were, crying, because they weren't told about Balto or Uncle Boris' absence. They all join into a blanket until they all hear a grinding sound. They all raise their rave faces until they look to their left which was just the sawmill again. Then they all get their sad looks again and sleep weeping.

Later, another grinding sound comes in, but this time it sounds more like a plane, and Jenna just thought it was the sawmill again. So she ignored it... Until she heard a howl from the sound, Balto! Balto landed Duke's plane near his boat, and departed everyone, broken down tired. Jenna & co. jumped and ran with their best rave faces coming in! Aleu woke up from her inflight sleep, and rushed to her mother just ten metres away! She howled happily and said "Mama!" then they nuzzled very tenderly, after not seeing each other for a year and a half. Muk & Luk came rushing, "Aleu!" she ran to them with a jump while Luk caught her, and Muk flanked form the other side with a hug, then Luk licks her, and she gets out. Then Muk & Luk head for Uncle Boris.

Balto just came out of the plane with his legs crashing when he gets out. Jenna made her 2nd best bedroom eyes, the best is the one after Balto saved Rosie's life. Then they nuzzled. Jenna tells him she cannot tell how much she's proud of him for rescuing her son, surviving such violence, and bringing back her daughter that she hasn't seen for over a year and a half. After Muk & Luk gave Boris their best hugs, they move to Balto. Balto asks them to carry him to his boat. Balto knows him and the others will sleep like babies.

Balto, Aleu, Dingo, Muk, Luk, Boris, Stella, Mel, and Dipsy make it into Balto's boat and squeezed the last pieces of energy in their legs. Jenna joined in next to Balto, and decided to sleep with him for the night. He accepts. While coming up to the deck are Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, very aged and old. "Did someone say there's a sleepover?" said Nikki. "This is gonna be awesome. This is gonna be so cool. This's gonna be nice. This's gonna be-" said Kaltag before he got interrupted by Star again, "Let's sleep!" Then Kaltag bonked Star on the head like always. They all slept like little babies, for 14 hours straight!

THE END.

Sequel: s/10786151/1/Balto-Breaking-the-Time-Barrier


End file.
